My Curse, Your Cure
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

My Curse, Your Cure

By: DeathNoteMaker

I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, if I did Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, Kyo, Kakeru, Kazuma, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku would be in my own personal harem. –Grins lecherously-

Summary: What if Kazuma had come and shown Tohru Kyo's true form too early and she couldn't handle it making her bitter and hateful and to have her memories erased before she does something drastic? What will happen if a new girl comes to the school that seems independent and a loner stumbles upon the Sohma family secret by trying to stop Tohru from lashing out against a Sohma? Is this one who shall bring salvation to the Sohma family or will she also be driven into the darkness of the Sohmas?

Pairings: Shall develop as story goes on.

Warning: If you are a Tohru fan you may not like this very much, though I like Tohru myself…I think that she was made too perfect. This is before Tohru met Kisa and before their second year, so the events of book 5 and 4 didn't happen yet. Momiji and Haru are in their first year of High School.

Chapter 1

A figure curled himself into a ball as his hands gripped his unruly orange hair in agony as the words that were yelled at him ricocheted all throughout his mind. Those blues eyes that he was coming to admire that were always alive with _**kindness**_ and _**acceptance**_ looked at him with _**disgust**_, _**hate**_, as well as other emotions that shocked him as he could almost hear his heart breaking.

The mouth that always gave advice that made him feel that he had a chance, and made him feel just as important as everyone else, spouted out hurtful words that harmed him more than Akito's words ever did.

"**YOU MONSTER!"**

Crawling over to the water he did not see tanned skin, short orange hair and crimson eyes with a handsome face instead in his mind he saw his _**True form**_. Screaming out in anguish he hit the water's surface making the reflection disappear in the ripples.

Sad amber-brown watched the boy thrash around in mental torture, tears fell down his cheeks mingling with the rain.

"I am sorry."

* * *

The sound of fists hitting wood went through the forest as well as heavy breathtaking, dark blue eyes that looked almost black darkened as memories assaulted her mind. 

"_**You are weak…you will never measure up to her worth!"**_

Her fists sped up as more dents found its place in the bark, her teeth gritted as the words enraged her, she loathed those words with every fiber of her being.

"_**She was always more powerful than you!"**_

Faces flashed through her mind as one more punch to the tree faltered as she then fell onto her knees with silent sobs as those hurtful words attacked her heart once more.

"_**You are no longer needed."**_

Soft footsteps made its way towards her and she felt strong arms wrap around her in a warm embrace making her look up in puzzlement while tears streaked down her cheeks.

"This new school will be very good for you Imouto…I promise."

* * *

Dull blue eyes stared into the faces of Sohma Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kazuma, and the one that mattered most Akito the head of the Sohma family. The small man sat in the middle of the four other men as the girl was then addressed with a question, 

"So Honda-san…did you see Kyo's _**true form**_?"

The girl stiffened before a smile found its way on her face, "Yes I have seen that _**Monster's **_true form…and really all I have to say is that I am disgusted."

This comment from her shocked everyone including Akito, though he didn't show it, Tohru wasn't looking at them as she then looked at her hands with a look of disgust,

"I can't believe I touched that _**thing **_with my hands."

Kazuma had a look of utter rage, but Akito had Shigure and the others to hold him back, though they were also angered by her comments.

"It seems you are no longer fit to stay with my family…you are no longer necessary or of any value to the Sohma family."

Tohru's eyes widened before narrowing in outrage, "I want to stay! I just don't want that _**Monster **_near me while I am staying with Shigure-san and Yuki-kun!"

Shigure's dark green eyes glared at the girl making her stand and take a step back as the older man stated, "You are no longer welcome in my house."

Tohru then scowled before she then stormed out of the Sohma Main house, thoughts of revenge bubbled in her mind as she made her way towards her grandfather's house as she plotted on what to do.

'No one messes with me! After everything I have done for that pathetic family this is how they treat me?! I will make them pay!'

Later on that night a malicious smirk made its way onto her face as she lay in the room with her cousin, yes she was waiting for the day she will have retribution for the their wrongs against her.

* * *

Sohma Yuki sat in his room while looking out his window at the same spot that his love interest had called his cousin a _**monster**_. 

That word coming out of the kind girl's mouth shook him to the core more than he knew for he felt as if she was saying those words to him. Though he and Kyo fought and generally didn't like each other either, he still felt the pain-maybe not as much for not having the words directly at him-of hearing Tohru call him a monster because of the form he had to endure because of the Sohma curse.

There was a knock at the door and the owner of the house, Shigure walked in with a serious expression on his face as he then closed the door behind him.

"Akito has given us a new order, we are no longer to be associated with Honda Tohru or any of the other Hondas…which means she is also to be removed from this house."

An ominous wind rustled through silver and dark green tresses as violet eyes darkened while looking to the side, "Fine…where is the stupid cat?" he asked with a soft tone. Shigure looked at him with a sad smile as he pointed toward the roof and Yuki nodded before Shigure then added,

"I guess we have to order take-out food like old times huh?"

* * *

"Kaibara High huh?" 

Taisho Sesshoumaru, formerly known as the Lord of the Western Lands but is currently known as the King of Makai to Youkai, though the creator and the owner of Taisho Corporation to the Ningens. He was practically in control of all of Japan, and some places where his corporation reaches in different countries.

He was also the most sought after bachelor in Japan what with his exotic oration reaches in different countries.

He was also the most sought after bachelor in Japan what with his exotic features, waist length silver hair with enticing amber eyes. Sitting in his office he looked at his Imouto with a soft look that ruined his stoic look that was maintained while he was working, he watched as she played her Game Boy SP undeterred by talking to him,

"Yes it is a prestigious school and as long as you keep your grades up they don't care if you even try to attend the classes."

The girl looked up at him with dark eyes that used to be full of love and kindness, but that was before _**he **_said those hurtful words breaking her spirit. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled as he thought about that man but stopped when the click sound signaling that she had turned off her Game Boy. Dark eyes connected with amber ones as she then walked to the window that was overlooking the city as soft words reached the ears of the powerful youkai.

"Will this really help me Aniki?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her emotionless face that reflected in the tinted glass before he then answered,

"I hope so Imouto."

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon spreading it's rays ending the darkness that was previously there, the household of Shigure was silent and had a gloomy air about it. Kyo didn't even try to start a fight with Yuki, Kyo they were surprised he even stayed and didn't go back to Kazuma's house. 

The usually fiery redhead was very silent and seemed to be out of it not even acknowledging Shigure when he made a stupid comment. The walk to school made the atmosphere around the boy intensify of course because _**she **_was here.

The girl whom said she _**loved **_the cat of the Chinese zodiac legend, yet she was _**disgusted **_by the true form of said cat.

Why did she do this to him?

Not paying attention to Yuki's yells of 'Kyo! Watch out!' cause he was lost in thought he then collided into a figure that he noticed reached his chin making him fall on top of said figure. Kyo fell on the figure hoping that it wasn't a female but he felt soft skin that could only belong to a female, Yuki ran towards Kyo when he noticed the boy on top of a young _**woman?!**_

The said young woman groaned brining a hand up to push Kyo off of her before she stood up, brushing dust off of her uniform that told them she is a student at their school and maybe even a new one for the fact they have never seen her around school. Instead of apologizing she didn't even take a second glance at them as she continued on to Kaibara High, and grabbed her bag from the ground from where it flew to when she was knocked down by the collision.

Kyo stood up and then yelled, "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK INTO PEOPLE AND NOT APOLOGIZE?!"

She turned around and glared at him replying, "You were the one who walked into me…besides you are not in control of me Teme." With that said she left behind to dumbstruck bishounens, no girl had ever reacted to them the way she had just did, and it peaked their interest when they saw a set of key chains on her bag that looked like the zodiac animals and she seemed to be twirling a cat keychain on her finger.

* * *

"Okay class I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Taisho-Higurashi Kagome." 

There were whispers going through the class as Tohru was inwardly rubbing her hands conspiringly as she waited for her new "friend", if she was correct this is the Imouto of Taisho Sesshoumaru one of the most powerful and influential men in Japan. Is she could become friends with this girl then she would have enough power to completely crush the Sohma family, the doors opened and many gasped in awe of the newcomer, with the season being spring she was wearing the girl's spring uniform; which consisted of a mid-thigh length dark blue skirt that showed her long shapely legs, the white sailor top with dark blue lines outlining the material.

She had a stoic expression on her face as some of the occupants in the room eye's widened in recognition. "My name is Taisho-Higurashi Kagome, my likes are really none of your business nor my dislikes, I don't have a dream but an ambition and that is also none of your business."

The teacher sweat dropped while she then directed Kagome to her new seat that was behind two nameless girls that were shameless enough to 'whisper' about her being a snob, Kagome snorted as she then turned her head to the side looking at the cherry blossoms.

'I can already tell I am going to be attacked by some people in this school if their attitudes said anything…they think I am the snob just because I didn't want to tell them anything about myself? Really simple-minded humans.'

The class period went by pretty fast and the class ended signaling to proceed to their class, Kagome got up and she walked out of class. Walking down the hall she saw a girl she had seen in her class when she walked in on the floor with four girls standing around her, half of herself wanted to help out but from the way things looked the girl had started it. Going in the other direction she didn't see the girl's eyes following her with something akin to shock at the fact she didn't help her.

* * *

Kagome while walking off saw two girls rushing down the hall with murderous expressions as they then asked her, "Did you see a girl with mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes?" Kagome nodded and replied, "Yeah I saw her talking to four girls back there." The girls then stormed in the direction of where she saw her and they rushed forward but not before her dark eyes connected with another pair of dark eyes, which were widened in shock as Kagome then walked off with her hair blowing off to the side.

* * *

A young boy with golden blonde hair sat against a wall outside the school with a forlorn look towards the sky, 'Tohru…' 

The fabric of the girl's uniform top that adorned his body as he brushed the dirt off his shorts, turning around he came face to collar bone with the person he was just thinking about.

"Tohru 3 " He smiled at her with sparkling honey-brown eyes.

The girl looked down at him with a cruel smirk as she the boy's eyes then widened in pain as he fell over while clutching his stomach, laughter came from her mouth as she then kicked him in the back making tears form in his eyes.

"Hello Momiji-_**kun**_…how have you and your ungrateful family been? Pretty gloomy and lonely without _**innocent **_Tohru to assure you them with speeches a _**Baita**_ left me with? I bet you are all regretting kicking me out of your lives right?"

Momiji looked into the girl's face that was smiling at him humorlessly and he finally realized this is the smile she always had…she had always smiled like that…finally realizing this he began to cry harder inside for they had never realized her pain at all…all of a sudden he felt the beatings stop and there was a loud smack that resounded through the empty courtyard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing beating up on some kid that is younger than you because you got you ass kicked?!"

Momiji opened his eyes not even noticing when he closed them in the first place, the person in front of him could easily be described as a Fallen Angel as she knelt down beside him and brought his head in her lap. Dark blue eyes that could be mistaken for black were concerned though her face was stoic as she then turned to the abuser,

"What the hell is your problem Ama?!"

Tohru's eyes narrowed before she then saw three figures running up to them from behind Kagome, turning her back on the boy and Kagome she then commented, _**"Now I know why your mother wanted to forget about you."**_

Momiji's eyes widened as he then stood up from Kagome and ran towards Tohru with tears streaming down his cheeks,

'Tohru…Tohru…Tohru…Tohru! Please don't leave me here by myself like my Mutti did!'

Tohru turned around just in time for Momiji to throw his arms around her and a big poof engulfed the three.

Kagome watched the boy in disbelief as he ran towards the girl whom was beating him up, with a scoff she was about to leave him to whatever fate was to come to him. When a cloud of smoke then engulfed them as the boy hugged the girl.

"Nani?!"

Her hair blew backwards with the force of the wind the cloud created when it cleared she saw the girl standing near a bunny which was on the ground crying, with one last cruel smirk Tohru disappeared around the corner.

Shaking her head she went to the rabbit and gently picked it up and brought the creature to her chest, the adorable but stupid boy from a second ago had turned into this adorable rabbit after he hugged that girl?

"Momiji!"

Turning around she then came to face the two boys she had met in the morning and another that she had never seen before, she could tell they were about to panic as she had turned her attention to the rabbit in her arms as she was then engulfed in another puff of smoke, and the bunny was replaced with the boy from a mere minute ago…but he was _**naked**_.

* * *

Yuki, Kyo, and Sohma Hatsuharu were walking down the halls looking for Momiji, Akito has called everyone to the Main house and they knew it was to announce the order to never associate with Tohru. Haru brushed a hand through his two-toned hair with darkened gray eyes, he like the other two with him was coming to admire her though not in the same way as Yuki and Kyo. 

"So do you think he will order for Honda's memories to be erased?"

Kyo looked to the side while tensing like Yuki and stayed silent, Haru closed his eyes in understanding as he confirmed his thoughts…it was going to happen tonight. It was then they heard someone yell,

"What the hell do you think you are doing beating up on some kid that is younger than you because you got you ass kicked?!"

At that they ran towards the commotion hoping whatever was happening wasn't what they thought was going on, but as they got closer they saw a raven-haired girl holding a bunny with faint wisps of smoke around them while Tohru was walking away. The girl then turned towards them calmly as she seemed to be gazing at them questioningly and she then turned back to Momiji as they were covered in smoke once again.

* * *

Blue eyes watched the scene unfold with a smirk, yes…she was going to make this girl hat the Sohmas as well, let her befriend the Sohmas and then wait for the Sohmas to think she will except that _**monster**_. 

Yes her plan will unfold from there.

* * *

Momiji walked throughout a dark path, memories of his life flashing before his eyes…about his childhood…his mother's hurtful words…Tohru's kindness…hearing Tohru was being sent from them…Now Tohru taking out her bitterness and rage on him… 

The boy sat down on the path and wept in anguish as Tohru's words went through him and he felt pain in his heart, but then he felt arms around his body and warmth went through him…healing him, the pain from where Tohru hit him melted away. Opening his eyes he looked up in the face of the girl that was trying to protect him from Tohru but he wouldn't listen to her…she wasn't looking at him with pity or even disgust but understanding and concern.

Looking down at himself he saw that he was in a trench coat that didn't belong to him then looked up to see Yuki, Haru, and Kyo looking at them with panic adorning their faces…though this girl was embracing him he wasn't transforming!!

"So is someone going to explain to me how a boy turned into a rabbit?"

End of Chapter 1

So what do you think so far? Well I hope you liked it, you might be like 'Why is Tohru evil?' Well all I have to say is I think that Tohru is not perfect and I am showing that even Tohru isn't forever accepting and has a dark and sadistic side like others. I seem to be typing a lot of angst stories lately huh?

I shall update soon!

Preview: Hello Kagome here, it has been my first day and I am already inside some crap! Anyway I am taken to the Sohma's head and I am told the Sohma family's secret, and it seems that Sesshoumaru-Nii-san knows this Sohma Akito?! What I have to live with an open pervert, the prince of my High school, and a redhead with anger management issues…am I going to survive to my High School graduation before I kill someone?!

Vocabulary:

Imouto: little sister; younger sister

Makai: Demon World (Took from YYH)

Youkai: Demon

Ningen: Human

Aniki: Older brother

Baita: Bitch

Ama: Bitch

Mutti: Mother (In German)

Nii-san: Older brother (formal for the san)


	2. Chapter 2

My Curse, Your Cure

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and my OCS.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I am all happy you liked it and didn't flame me for making Tohru all evil-like! XD Here are the wonderful reviewers: Azalie-Kauriu, Kouga'sChils, Kage Otome, KuroxTenshi, farfew, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, Saphira1204, xXKillorbeKilledx, punkish furball, Anime Punk Kitty, Shelbz, SandK, Fallen Tenshi860, Mz Mischief!

SandK: Yes I am allowing people to give me their opinions on who Kagome should end up with, but first I got to start on the development of these characters, and I am not going to make it into a fanfic where they talk a few times and suddenly they are in love…I am trying to take things as slow as possible…I am going to try and go for as many chapters of this story that there is in the original Fruits Basket series.

Pairings: You can vote if you want and I will find a way to develop it.

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru sat in his office as two figures walked into the room silently, turning around in the chairs which back was facing the new occupants of the room.

"Ah Akito-san…what do I owe for this most unexpected meeting?"

The petite dark-haired man smiled softly as he then took a seat in one of the chairs that were in front of the desk, Sesshoumaru's amber eyes connected with dark green and obsidian eyes that seemed to have a purpose. "I would like to know how you would feel attending a banquet tonight?"

Sesshoumaru looked a little surprised before it was replaced by his usual stoic look, "Well I have nothing against it…I only wish to ask if I could bring a guest along?"

This sparked the interest of the two men and Akito asked, "Who would this be Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer but turned the picture around that was on his desk to reveal it was one of Kagome when she was 15 in a miko's outfit and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"My Imouto, Taisho-Higurashi Kagome."

"So this curse of yours has been in your family for generations?"

Kagome looked at the group skeptically while a now fully clothed Momiji was cuddling her, ever since Momiji discovered he could hug Kagome without transforming he has been glued to her side. The other three Sohmas were looking at Kagome, looking for any sign of disgust or hatred but didn't see anything but this skeptical look.

"Why do you seem so skeptical?!"

Kyo demanded looking at Kagome with a glare and was returned a glare from the girl, "Well is it exactly normal for a family to be cursed for generations by transforming into animals by being hugged by a member of the opposite sex? I mean did you guys think I would hate you or something?"

There was a silence answering the question when a soft voice then spoke up, "Yes…because now Tohru does."

Kagome looked at the young boy and she then remembered the girl whom was beating him, she then recognized the name the blonde yelled as out as she ran down the hall with that black haired girl.

"So that girl was Tohru?" Momiji hesitated but nodded at her question and Kagome then stated, "Well then I guess she was simple-minded." This statement was a surprise to the Sohmas as Kagome opened her bento box and then offered Momiji some since she heard his stomach growl, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo watched as Kagome fed a content Momiji.

"I am going to have to see someone because I know of you curse right?"

Haru nodded, "You have to see Akito…the head of our family…because of a girl that knew our curse before you he may have your memories erased no questions asked." Momiji and Yuki both looked at Haru with a warning glare, "Haru! Don't try to scare her away!"

Momiji yelled making the other three flabbergasted by his outburst, they watched as Momiji then put his arms around Kagome's middle-section while Kagome was rubbing his back.

"It is alright besides I like when someone is blunt and straight to the point…but seeing how much I am worth I wouldn't be surprised if this Akito immediately didn't call for my memories to be erased."

Kyo glared at her in confusion, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Kagome smiled a cold smile, " I am _**useless **_really…I have _**no**_ _**worth **_whatsoever."

Mayuko was not having a good day, first she finds out she was having the Taisho-kid in her class which was getting her pressure from the higher ups trying to make her make sure the kid was enjoying herself.

'Pfft! Stupid money-loving fools.'

On top of that she was shocked that the girl was a stoic as Sohma Hatori, she didn't even feel like telling much about herself and had been called a snob by several students and didn't seem to care. Isolating herself from everyone else like he used to do unless he was with Shigure and Ayame, though the girl had an air of indifference around her, she had seen a look of loneliness as well as longing.

At that moment she vowed se would help the girl in any way she can, she didn't care about her higher ups and their wants for trying to pamper her to please her older brother, she wanted her to have friends and enjoy her high school years after all they would maybe be the best ones in her life.

Walking down a hall she noticed Kagome outside sitting with the Sohma boys of the school and she smirked…It seemed she will indeed have good memories.

Dark eyes watched the movements of one Honda Tohru and she noticed that she seemed to be tenser and a little crueler, Uo didn't realize it or didn't want to but she had always known that the way Tohru acted was nothing more than a mask. When she had seen that girl from earlier she was shocked that her aura was pure yet dark and chaotic, like Tohru's used to be until after she met the Sohmas and the darkness diminished, but today when they had found her she had noticed Tohru's aura was nothing but dark and chaotic as well as evil.

The girl Taisho-Higurashi Kagome intrigued her the most, she seemed to have a total disregard of anyone else around her yet Hana wanted to get to know her…and maybe even become friends with her.

She couldn't explain it…there was just something about Kagome that drew her towards her.

"Hana-chan! Let's go!"

Hanajima Saki looked at her brunette friend and nodded, maybe she would see her in the hallway.

"_**Worthless?"**_

The word rolled off her tongue so easily that it actually made him want to tell her it was not true, that she had as much worth as everyone else. Kagome was an enigma, that much was understood as Yuki leaned his chin into his hand as he watched Kagome converse with a hyperactive Momiji.

"Kago-Kaa-chan! Would you like to sit with us at lunch for now on?!"

Kagome looked at Momiji with as her right eyebrow rose, "Why are you calling me mother?" Momiji excited look deflated and he asked, "You don't like it?" Kagome shook her head and replied, "No I am just asking…no one has called me that before…I wonder why you did it."

Momiji brightened up as he then answered, "Because you make me feel as if your protecting me like a mother would! Your warmth is exactly like I imagined a mother's would!"

Kagome blushed slightly but she was back to her stoic self in no time as she stood indifferently,

"I guess it would be alright." This of course earning a excited response from an ecstatic Momiji, Haru was standing next to Kyo whom was watching Kagome from the corner of his eye and Yuki knew the reason why for it is the same reason he was observing her now.

Kagome unlike other girls in the school seemed more mature about things as well as he figure being a lot curvier than the others. Haru could tell right now that Kagome was going to grow up to be a curvaceous woman with an exotic beauty making her a woman that all men and some women will lust after. Suddenly the opening theme song of Ouran High School Host Club rang through the silence, Kagome pulled out a cell phone and pushed up the top.

"Hello…okay…okay…all right I will be right there…bye."

Pushing down the top she then turned to the boys and bowed, "I am sorry but I have to go...it seems we will have to hold up my meeting with Akito-san at a later date…bye."

With that she then left the bewildered Sohmas.

Kagome walked towards the entrance of the school where she saw the two girls from before as well as the girl whom cruelly beaten Momiji. Though this time she seemed saner than before, Kagome saw that she saw her and was coming over with her friends.

"Taisho-Higurashi-san! Hello my name is Honda Tohru…these are my friends Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki!"

Kagome looked at the two girls her eyes lingering on Hana a little before she turned back to Tohru, looking at her as if she was going to try and strike her at any moment.

"Hello Honda-san, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san…it is nice meeting you…I am sorry but I must cut this conversation short…my escort is waiting for me."

With that over Kagome turned towards the exit leaving an grinning Uo, and slightly wide eyes while Tohru was watching her with a sadistic smirk…yes everything was going according to plan.

Crimson eyes watched the petite stoic girl as she walked out of the school, he didn't know why but he felt like he could confide his feelings in this girl, though the hurt of Tohru's rejection was still fresh in his heart, he wants her to accept him. Seeing her talk to Tohru he noticed how she stiffened and couldn't help thinking he should go down there and protect her, but he didn't want to face Tohru…at least not yet.

He really didn't know Kagome, but he could tell that she was kind…that much was certain seeing the way she held Momiji while he was crying while others would look at him in disgust for such a display. Turning his head to the side he then walked down the hall

Maybe he would see her tomorrow.

Akito sat in his room as he watched people go around preparing for the banquet he had ordered for, this is after all a banquet to introduce the one Akito has chosen to break the curse. There was a soft knock on the shouji door and it opened to reveal Sesshoumaru in a white formal kimono with the designs of red carnations decorating the shoulders and bottom of the fabric.

Akito was about to ask where his Imouto was when the silver-haired man moved to the side and revealed the young woman making him gasp softly.

"Hello Akito-san, my name is Kagome please regard me kindly."

All the zodiac member were sitting at the table even Kyo, everyone noticed the unknown man that was sitting to the right of Akito but left a seat in the middle of them empty, Akito raised a hand and everyone quieted down as he then gestured towards Sesshoumaru.

"This is my very special guest Taisho Sesshoumaru and I want you to treat him with the utmost respect…anyway I have an announcement to make…"

This got everyone's attention, "Honda Tohru is hereby banned from anyone in this family as well as any of the Hondas…also Shigure is having a new occupant in his home."

Looking at Sesshoumaru the man nodded as he stood and walked over to the main Shouji door to the room opening it to reveal a mesmerizing sight to the rest of the Sohmas including the maids in the room.

"This is the Imouto of my guest as well as the new occupant of Shigure's house."

The Sohmas were speechless as they gazed at the beautiful young woman. Her raven hair was straight yet wavy at the bottom, with gold ornaments of carnations pushing back the hair that overlapped her ears. Her dark eyelashes were long and laid against her cheeks when she closed her eyes; her azure kimono was decorated with cerulean carnations matching Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome eyes rested on the shocked faces of the four Sohmas from her school and she knew they didn't expect to see her anytime soon, for she certainly didn't plan to. Bowing down she greeted them,

"My name is Taisho-Higurashi Kagome…please regard me kindly."

End of Chapter 2

I hope you like it! I shall update soon I am working on the next chapter of Trapped Eternity, so watch out for that as well as I am working on the next chapter of Youkai Akume Naruto on my Shi No Kami07 account! TTTT So please pray for me to survive! XD


	3. Chapter 3

My Curse, Your Cure

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and my OCS.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I am all happy you liked it and didn't flame me for making

Tohru all evil-like! XD Here are the wonderful reviewers: Kage Otome, punkish furball, Akito is Mine, akume, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, AkuAkumu, KuroxTenshi, xXKillorbeKilledx, Kouga'sChils, crystal lilith, Avestia, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, naru-chan13, SandK, StarlitBaby, Silver Moon Vampire, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, Hoku ala, KakashiXKagome.

Readers Popularity Poll:

Kyo/Kagome: 3

Yuki/Kagome: 2

Haru/Kagome: 1

Akito/Kagome: 1

Kyo/Kagome/Yuki: 1

Kyo/Kagome/Haru: 1

Kyo/Kagome/Shigure: 1

(This Poll is for the soul purpose to see what pairing is the most popular…no matter how many votes one gets it doesn't mean that is the pairing…the story will develop and as the story develops then pairings will develop…so don't lose too much sleep over it.)

Here is the newest installment for My Curse, Your Cure.

Chapter 3

Kagome sat between Akito and Sesshoumaru while feelings the many curious and shocked gazes from the other Sohmas, looking at Akito she waited for him to eat signaling that she was able to eat. Etiquette, which has been drilled into her mind since she was young by her teachers and she was always praised for her ability to learn quickly. Her eyes darkened for a second before returning to their new color as her thoughts remembered when _**she **_started to take those classes.

"Kagome-chan?"

Hearing her name the young woman looked towards the head of the Sohma family and the man she was going to meet sooner or later cause of her knowledge of the curse, Sohma Akito.

"Yes Akito-sama?"

The dark haired young man nodded his in approval of her manners when she addressed him, it seemed that she would be just what his family needs. "Kagome-chan…is it true that you are going to the same school as Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and Hatsuharu? And you also know about our family's curse?"

Kagome looked at the latter-mentioned boys and nodded with a small smile as she saw Momiji smile at her, "I have had the pleasure of meeting Hatsuharu-san…Momiji-kun…Kyo-san and Yuki-san…I also had a brief meeting with a girl by the name of Honda Tohru when I was trying to leave the school…I know about the curse and I really don't care it doesn't take away that you are all like other human beings…you just have to carry these burdens."

This name made some of the Sohmas stiffen in the room but with her last statement they felt relief at her words…they have always wanted to hear someone say that Akito feeling all the relief coming from the Sohmas in the room Akito asked, "Really?"

His dark eyes landed on the bodies of four teens seeing three of them with shocked looks on their faces in their own ways while one was looking over to the side. A frown appeared on Akito's face…it seems that someone still had feelings for the Honda girl and remembers that she 'felt' the same way.

"Of course she did nothing to me but introduced me to her friends…I really didn't acknowledge her for I was in a rush."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but feel his heart clench, that smile is so artificial that if he didn't known her he would've believed it.

* * *

Walking through the gardens Kagome's thoughts wandered over to the girl, Tohru. 

That girl though she seemed kind Kagome could feel that her kindness is fake and something she uses to get people on her side or for them to want to be with her…her eyes though she tried to mask them from Kagome were filled with hate, rage, bitterness…and everything connected to those feelings. The very thought of all those emotions made Kagome shiver in disgust for she knew that even a part of her was like that for she knew she wasn't perfect and she had no right to even think badly of the girl.

Kagome looked up, She wasn't exactly like Tohru for she would never take out her frustrations on a child, snapping out of her thoughts once more Kagome continued to walk appreciating the silence and beautiful scenery.

"Kagome-Kaa-san!"

* * *

Momiji stood with Kisa and Hiro while looking at the fireflies in the gardens hearing soft footsteps behind him he turned around and was greeted by the sight of Kagome standing in the middle of a ring of fireflies, Hiro and Kisa looked at the woman that was introduced to them during the dinner and the boy asked. 

"What is so special about her?

Momiji turned to him with a smile as he answered, "She isn't some incredible person that doesn't see to have problems…she is a regular person that has problems in her life like you and me…"

Hiro and Kisa looked at the older girl and were surprised to see that Kagome was smiling peacefully at the fireflies in happiness, making them all blush from the beautiful picture that she made from what Shigure was saying Kagome is much more beautiful to the Honda girl they didn't get to meet yet…

"Kagome-Kaa-san!"

Kagome turned towards Momiji's voice and smiled at the blonde haired boy as he hugged her making Hiro and Kisa gasp in surprise when Momiji hugged them woman and didn't transform into a bunny, what was she to the zodiac that allows her to hug Momiji without making him transform?

"How was the rest of your day at school today Momiji-kun?"

The blonde boy smiled up at her in happiness as he answered, "I had a very good day! The teacher brought in cupcakes and I got three of them! Though Haru almost went black and almost destroyed some guy that was hitting on Yuki…" Kagome eyes widened as she asked in disbelief,

"Some guy hit on Yuki?"

Momiji smiled and nodded, as Kagome was off in her own world for a second of course any guy could mistake Yuki was a girl in the passing but really anyone could see he had masculinity! Kagome came back to earth when she heard a small voice calling out to her,

"Kagome-san…" Looking down she saw a little girl with honey-colored hair and shy amber-brown eyes standing with a boy with light brown hair and sharp eyes, she had a feeling that she would like this boy. With her smile she waited for the girl to continue when she was suddenly hugged by her making her look at her in shock and surprise as she asked,

"Why?"

Kisa couldn't help the blush that was on her face as she hugged the young woman in front of her, though she seemed aloof and indifferent as well as distant from everyone…there was still something that made her soul call out to her when she was holding Momiji she noticed that her eyes had softened,

"Kagome-san!"

Hiro, Momiji, and Kisa looked to the other side of the garden seeing Yuki trying to catch his breath as Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows in confusion as the boy stood up and smiled at her,

"So Kagome-san…what are your thoughts about your new living arrangements?"

Kagome's eyes widened before she blushed a little, "I am honored that Akito-sama has allowed to stay in Shigure-san's home but I feel that I am being a burden on you and your family." Brushing back a strand of her hair she smiled softly,

"I really am not what Akito-sama was hoping for but I am grateful that he is letting me stay with you and your family until I graduate from Kaibara High cause of the short distance compared to when I lived with my Aniki."

Yuki's eyes dulled a little from how she belittled herself, to his eyes she was very beautiful as he was sure the rest of his family did, while Tohru was cute, Kagome was beautiful a fact that has been standing out in his mind since he first seen her in the classroom. Yuki couldn't help but ask,

"Kagome-san…do you really think you are _**worthless**_?"

Kagome looked surprised for a second before smiling coldly, before she got a chance to reply she turned her head to the side seeing Sesshoumaru walking into the gardens with three of the men she had seen in dining room as well as Akito whom was walking next to Sesshoumaru and Kagome smiled as they approached.

"Akito-sama...is there something else that you would like to discuss with me?"

Looking at her dead in the eye he smiled making her look at him blankly as he then said, "There is something I would like to discuss with you…_**alone**_." Yuki looked like he was about to protest when Kagome placed a hand on his arm making him look into her eyes seeing a look that left him with a message that made him feel sad inside.

'_Stay out of it…it is not your concern.'_

* * *

Kyo walked through the garden alone with Kazuma, his father figure (though he wouldn't ever admit it!) two people were on his mind at the moment, Tohru and Kagome. Kyo sighed as the breeze rushed through the garden ruffling his orange hair and Kazuma looked his way seeing the far off gaze. 

"You know Kyo…though many things in this world gets trampled on…hope will return to it over and over…don't let one person's thoughts cloud your mind and heart…someone will come by and heal these wounds and accept you for you."

Crimson eyes widened and snapped over to Kazuma only to connect with amber-brown orbs that had a saddened tint to them that made his hear clench for in those saddened eyes he saw hope…not for himself but for Kyo to look forward to his future no matter how bleak it is. Kyo turned his attention back to the flowers in front of him listening to Kazuma's fading footsteps as he then let the silence envelop him and he was left to let his thoughts wander.

Did he really have hope?

Does he deserve to have hope?

Even after all the pain he is causing by just existing?

"_You're a monster! You caused her death!"_

Kyo's eyes developed slits in the middle making him look more cat-like as he remembered that man yelling at him for he couldn't find the strength to cry at his mother's funeral…he didn't cry because he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was gone…but that just made everyone think he was a monster.

"_It's because you are a monster…it's disgusting! The Cat's __**true **__form."_

_Dark obsidian eyes looking at him cruelly with unhidden disgust as his sleeve covered his nose and mouth, Shigure was next to him looking at Kyo in indifference as Akito continued to degrade him with words that stung his heart and soul. After Akito was done ridiculing him he then left and Kyo's mother came and that was when he transformed back into his normal form when the bracelet was slipped back on._

"_You are not a monster…it is just a spell that was cast on you for a little while…see you changed back didn't you…don't worry."_

The a girl with dark eyes almost black came into his mind as she asked, _"Is is really all that strange?"_

Kyo's eyes snapped open and he brought a hand to his face as he then took a deep breath, looking up at the sky Kyo shut those memories back into the box beneath the tightly closed lid, the shuffling of feet was heard and Kyo looked towards the sound to see Kagome coming into the garden.

Kyo opened his mouth and before he could think about what he was going to say he already started acting like his normal self, "What the hell are you doing in here Taisho?!"

* * *

Kagome sat in the room with Akito and stared at him in disbelief, "What?" Akito's face was blank as Kagome stood up, 

"My mother called?"

Akito nodded before he rested his arm on the windowsill in his room and he turned his head to the side, "She called and told me that I was making a big mistake letting you stay with my family and that your step-sister Kikyo would be a much better choice for a representative of your family…so do you agree with this decision?"

Kagome's fist clenched in kimono robes as she then stood up,

"No…I don't…though I know my mother thinks Kikyo is a better choice as does the rest of my family and even I think so sometimes…I want do this not for them but for myself…and I want to help your family and myself in anyway that I can."

Akito looked at her from the side of his eye and couldn't help a blush on his cheeks for the determined look from what she said and he could see that she really meant it, as well as the pain that was apparent on her face when she heard what her mother said…he was very disgusted with the underhanded tactics that her mother tried to use. Sesshoumaru had infromed him with a dangerous glint in his eyes when he talke about the woman.

* * *

"That woman will try anything to bring Kagome down and have **that **girl be her replacement."

* * *

Seeing that look on Kagome's face made Akito's heart clench, he then dismissed her and she left with a bow before walking down the hall going over to the phone next to the window he then redialed a number and he then left a message, 

"_**I refuse."**_

Before he slammed down the phone on the reciever.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall at a steady pace as she then began to walk faster and faster until she broke into a run into the gardens, Akito had told her that everyone was back in the dining room and the gardens were empty so she decided that would be the perfect place for her to stay until she gets her emotions under control…why did her mother love _**her **_so much? 

Kagome was a loveless child…at least that was what her mother and several of her close siblings have said while…her sister Kikyo was a beloved child.

Like Yin and Yang…Light and Darkness…Kikyo was the light of the family always making others laugh and smile, Kagome was the Darkness a reminder of their families dark past. Memories started to flood Kagome's mind but she locked them all away under the tightly closed lid…she wasn't ready to confront those thoughts at least not yet.

"What the hell are you doing here Taisho?!"

Turning her gaze to connect eyes with a crimson ones, Kagome glared at the rude boy, "Why do you always have to yell at me as if I am doing something illegal?" Kyo blushed from her comment before replying, "Damn you! Don't talk to me with that condescending tone!" Kagome just crossed her arms and sighed before turning her back towards Kyo making him angry.

"I really just can't talk to you...you remind me too much of him!"

Walking away Kyo got curious but then became angry and ran up to her grabbing her arm and turning her around and Kagome looked up in surprise as Kyo was staring at her with an intense gaze,

"Kyo-san?"

Kyo stopped her as he then asked softly, "Who do I remind you of?" The widening of her eyes then the sadness that flashed through them made him regret the question as well as hurt going through his heart they he must remind her of someone that had caused her pain in some way. Kagome smiled softly as she then answered,

"My first crush."

Kyo looked at her in surprise as the distance between them shrunk and Kagome's lips connected with his making his already wide eyes closed softly from the pleasure he was getting from the kiss before he then felt Kagome pull away abruptly, with fear on her face.

"I'm sorry! Forget that ever happened!"

With a swish of her kimono she was gone into the building and Kyo was left alone in the garden touching his lips softly with a blush on his face.

'I remind her of her first crush?' 

His hand then fell to his side as he then clenched his fist, 'Of course she wouldn't like me…after all who would like a _**monster**_?"

* * *

Dark brown eyes watched as Kyo looked watched the Taisho girl run away, delicate hands tightened it's hold on the wall…No one is going to hurt Kyo again…not if she could help it. 

End of Chapter 3!

* * *

Oh! Kagome/Kyo moment at the end! Dont worry though I will give everyone a chance with Kagome so dont worry...well atleast not everybody. I hope this was as good as the other chapters…I was kinda rushing things though I wanted to try and keep the story at a steady pace. I decided to update this because "punkish furball" (one of my favorite fanfic writers and friends by the way.) updated 'Conflictions' (awesome story! Mind you). I will try to update soon. 

Love and Peace!

-Vash the Stampede!

XD


	4. Chapter 4

My Curse, Your Cure

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha, because if I did all I have to say is may good save their souls. Mwahahahahahahaha! Though I think that with my thinking some of you wouldn't have minded, but rather would have been really happy.

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I am so happy that you all enjoy this story! Here are the wonderful reviewers: Kouga'sChils, Silver Moon Vampire, crystal lilith, lildevil0644, punkish furball, Mada Mada Dane, Yue Hime, numberman123, KuroxTenshi, Purefire16, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Mz Mischief, Kage Otome, Shiori The Lady KazeKage, ChocoAddiction, SandK, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, StarlitBaby,

Reader's Pairing Popularity Poll:

Kyo/Kagome: 10

Yuki/Kagome: 3

Haru/Kagome: 2

Akito/Kagome: 5

Kyo/Kagome/Yuki: 3

Haru/Kagome/Yuki: 1

Kyo/Kagome/Haru: 3

Kyo/Kagome/Shigure: 2

Kagome/Male Harem: 1

Tohru/Hojo: 1

Anti-Tohru/Hojo: 1

(This Poll is for the soul purpose to see what pairing is the most popular…no matter how many votes one gets it doesn't mean that is the pairing…the story will develop and as the story develops then pairings will develop…so don't lose too much sleep over it.)

Here is the newest installment for My Curse, Your Cure.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kagome-kun!"

Was what was heard throughout the Sohma Shigure's household as the Inu of the zodiac ran whined at the girl that was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the occupants of the house sweat dropped a little seeing the grown man crying crocodile tears, "Shigure-san…what is the problem?"

Wiping away the tears away from his eyes as he showed Kagome a bump on his head before continuing, "Kyo-kun is being violent again!" This of course made Kagome sigh, it has been a month since she had moved into the house with the three male Sohmas but she still wasn't used to them at all…well at least she was used to Yuki and Shigure (though he still surprises her everyday) but Kyo she didn't know what to think about him.

After that night at the Sohma Main house Kyo had toned down his condescending yelling at her, but still yelled at her for the simplest things like when she made leeks, oh she knew that this was his most hated food but hey she had to make her life more interesting right? Kagome was also very interested in the Sohma family curse and what had started it all.

Yuki was something else all entirely, he seemed to know when she seemed to have enough when she was arguing with Kyo and then would take Kyo's attention from her and challenge him to do something and Kyo's reason for being 'angry' at her were forgotten. Kagome sighed as set the ladle down and went over to the drawer and pulled out spray and other things she would need before going over to Shigure and gently applying it to his 'wound',

"Just think happy thoughts Shigure-san."

Shigure was crying tears of happiness as he then commented, "You have the touch of an angel as well as the heart of one." Kyo decided to come in at that moment and pointed an accusing finger at Shigure, "There you go again being a damn pervert around Taisho!" Kagome looked at Kyo with blank eyes as she finished patching up Shigure and going back to cooking before Kyo rounded on her.

"And you! You shouldn't let Shigure take advantage of you like that!"

Kagome didn't even answer him and just continued to stare blankly at him causing him to get angrier when Shigure came behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her while snuggling, "I wasn't being perverted Kyo-kun…our delicate Lily was tending to my injury…you really shouldn't be so jealous of our relationship." He purred while having an evil grin on his face while he was holding the lightly flustered and silent Kagome, and looking playfully at the flustered and angry Kyo.

An anger mark appeared on his forehead and he began to chase Shigure around who was fanning himself with his trademark fan with the kanji for dog on it. Kagome watched them with a bored expression as she set the table for them when they come back, a soft pair of footsteps come into the room and Kagome turns to see Yuki walking in half asleep, it still surprised her that he sleepwalks but she thought it was very cute.

"Good Morning Yuki-san…I have made breakfast, I hope you all enjoy it."

Yuki smiled while blushing a little from her politeness as he reassured her, "It is alright Taisho-san…We have enjoyed your cooking all this month and I am sure that we are going to enjoy it the whole time you stay here so don't worry too much."

Kagome blushed a little as she then bowed, "Arigato Yuki-san."

After eating breakfast together Kagome and the two Sohma boys walked to the school as Yuki asked Kagome some questions about her family, Kagome answered, "Well my family is full of people with spiritual powers though many of them are not powerful…this generation of my family seems to be the strongest in a long time."

Yuki's eyes widened as well as Kyo's though you couldn't really tell, "So do you have any siblings?" Kagome turned to him and smiled joyfully surprising them as she brought out a picture with a young adorable boy with raven hair like hers and replied,

"This is my baby brother Souta! He is so cute! He would follow me around at the compound and call me Nee-chan it was so cute!"

She clasped her hands together as she then realized her out of character, behavior as she then bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for flipping out like that." Yuki waved it off as Kyo also scoffed, "Why would you need to apologize for being excited about a younger sibling?"  
Kagome smiled softly as she then stopped apologizing, "Sorry…it is a habit of mine that I haven't been able to give up."

Yuki smiled as he then commented, "I don't think it is bad…actually I think it is cute." Kagome blushed and looked to the side when Kyo then cut through the short moment, "You rat stop trying to sweep Taisho off her feet!" Yuki glared at Kyo as he then replied, "If anything it is you that tries to do that stupid cat." Kyo blushed and then tried to deny it as Yuki and Kagome continued on to the school.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS SETTLE DOWN!"

This made everyone shut up as Mayuko walked into the room and she then set her book down on her desk before facing the class, "We are going to begin a novel for the rest of the semester as well as writing down your opinions of the books." The class was silent as she then explained the book and that the activities will be done in groups of three and they will pick the groups. Kagome was silent as many of the students were jumping around and went around to other students and Kagome got her stuff ready to start reading when Yuki and Kyo came up to her and automatically their group was formed and they set to work not noticing the look they were getting from one Tohru Honda.

* * *

Lunch was normal as ever as the Sohma boys and Kagome sat down under a cherry blossom tree talking about what was going on in class, "Sugoi! I want to be able to pair up with Kagome-Kaasan and work on a project! Yuki and Kyo get all the luck!" Kagome smiled at Momiji a little before she turned and looked at Haru with a question,

"So what did you do in your class that caused such a fuss Haru-kun?" The two-toned boy looked at her in surprise as did Momiji while Kyo and Yuki looked at her in confusion,

"What do you mean by that Taisho-san?" Kagome looked towards him and Kyo as she answered, "Remember those girls that wanted to talk to me later after school?" The two boys went back in their memory banks and remembered the girls whom pulled Kagome over before they came here, they nodded and Kagome continued, "Well I have a feeling it has something to do with that girl that Haru turned down."

Yuki and Kyo looked over at Haru in question as he nodded, "I turned down this girl that has been lusting after me for a while and she then listened into me and Momiji's conversation when we brought up Kagome she must think that I and Kagome are going out." Kyo snorted and then he commented, "As if that will ever happen." This made Haru's eyes snap to Kyo and then they grew a darker gray as he asked with building hostility.

"What did you say you stupid cat?!"

Kyo got up from his seat and went over to Haru and said, "I said 'If that will ever happen'…got a problem with it Damn Cow?! And don't call me Stupid!!" Kagome and Yuki sighed while Momiji pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Kagome, "Here one for you!" Kagome accepted it and watched as Haru and Kyo's arguing began to escalate when she then decided that they were fighting for a stupid reason.

"Hey you two." Kagome walked in the middle of them and placed a hand on their chests before pushing them away from each other making them fall on their butts, Kyo looked at Kagome in outrage as he then demanded, "What the hell was that for Taisho?!" Kagome smirked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You were both being stupid."

Kyo was flustered and angry as he stood up, "Don't call me stupid!" Kagome ignored him as she went over to Haru and helped him up, he had returned to white Haru the moment Kagome touched him which was something she found out she was able to do. Yuki and Momiji came over and the gray-haired boy sighed and said, "You are such an idiot you stupid cat."

* * *

Tohru watched as Kagome bickered with Kyo and then Yuki, the monster even had the audacity to be close to Kagome after all a monster like him doesn't deserve happiness. She was with no one right now for she told Uo and Hana that she was going to take a quick walk, they were curios as to why she wasn't hanging out with the Sohma boys but they weren't complaining.

Her dull blue eyes watched as Kagome and Kyo heatedly argued and Kyo was flushed at their close proximity and Kagome seemed to not notice, she could see some kind of emotion in the monsters eyes and she smirked as she realized what it was she saw…he was seeing her in Kagome.

Yes…

Tohru rubbed her hands together; this could be used to her advantage.

* * *

Kyo couldn't help it, this is how he wanted Tohru to be with him…but she was so 'kind' and never so much as rose her voice though he could see that she would very much like to do it…his blush intensified as Kagome's face was overlapped with Tohru's before her shouting stopped. Kyo snapped out of his deep thoughts and saw Kagome walking away silently.

Looking over at the others he saw they were glaring at him, "What?!" Momiji then replied, "Stupid Kyo! You hurt Kagome-Kaasan's feelings!" With that he left as the bell rang, Haru only glared back at him as the two left, Kyo was completely confused now.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?!" Yuki then began to walk in the direction Kagome left as he then answered, "You really don't know the way you were looking at her do you?" Kyo's eyes widened before he recalled who he was thinking about when he was arguing with Kagome and he suddenly felt ashamed, Yuki snorted as he ran after Kagome.

Kyo looked at the ground as he was left alone, the wind blew through the area when a familiar voice came into his ears.

"You were thinking about me weren't you?"

Turning around he came face to face with the very person he couldn't face just yet, he turned his head to the side as she then asked, "So it was me that you were seeing and not Kagome-san?" Kyo's shoulders tensed as he heard her footsteps coming towards him, looking towards her he saw a cruel sadistic smirk as she then said,

"_**I hate you…wont you get that through your head? I can never be with someone like you! You were so confused about the world that you hung on every word that I preached!"**_ Turning to Kyo she then added, _**"Though don't feel too bad the rest of your cursed family also did the same thing! All those other zodiac members wanting to meet me to see the girl who will save the Sohmas from their curse! Now you all seem to have a new pawn…a very rich and beautiful one I'll admit! Momiji has even replaced me with Kagome…you are all nothing!" **_Placing a hand on Kyo's cheek he looked at her with wide eyes, _**"And you think that you have the right to try and replace me with Kagome…she knows what you are trying to do for I am very sure from the way she was looking at you a situation like this has happened before."**_

Turning her back to him she then said, "Remember you don't deserve happiness especially with Kagome-san…you Sohmas are only using her as you all of used me…I will make sure that none of you have happiness." She finished this with the smile that had always melted his heart and made him feel free but now it struck fear in him as well as pain. He looked up and he saw that she was gone, bringing his hand to his head before he then headed towards where Yuki went after Kagome.

* * *

Kagome looked in the mirror as she stared at herself, that same look…the look of not seeing her but seeing someone else…what about her made them think of someone other than her? Looking at the mirror she saw two people overlap her image, she gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed an ominous color making her appear demonic clenching her fist she then slammed it into the mirror.

'**You are nothing but a cheap imitation! You will never reach her worth! Why do you even try?! Sorry Kagome-chan but they are right…she is better.'**

She was her own person! Not an imitation! Everyone betrayed her! Friends…everything…even those who said they loved her.

Bringing hands up to head she silently screamed as she then went over to the door and left out the school to the forest and laid against a tree, she was tired of everything…everyone…she wanted to leave and travel around the world maybe she will one day find someone who will like her for her. Feeling the wind blow through her hair as she stared up at the blue sky, she always wanted to be out in the woods when she was younger but she was forbidden to, she was always sickly for her powers kept her sick.

Looking up at the clouds she heard the soft sound of footsteps and saw Yuki, "Taisho-san?" Looking from her position she asked, "What is it Yuki-san?" This question shocked him as he came and sat down next to her form looking at her he could feel this cold atmosphere around her, he too had saw the way that Kyo looked at her and he couldn't believe it. Yuki opened his mouth to say something when Kagome stopped him and then said, "I know what you are going to say and don't bother…I know he saw someone else and me and for as long as I can remember everyone has always looked at me like that no matter how much they would see me for me…now I am really sick of it…the way he looked at me was the same way…"

Kagome's eyes dilated as she then stood up and said urgently, "I have to go home…tell the teacher that I have gone home…wither you tell the teacher I skipped home or I'm sick is really up to you…I don't care." Kagome looked over at Yuki with a cold smile, "I have to think for a while."

With that she walked into the forest and disappeared, not even turning around he then said,

"Come out Kyo." Looking at the tree in his perif he saw Kyo with an ashamed look on his face as he then looked at him in question, "She left you stupid cat…she said she was going home…she is really upset about something." Kyo turned his head to the side and Yuki sighed before he then went towards the school,

"We should get to school before we are anymore late."

Kyo nodded before he followed Yuki, the latter found this pretty strange for Kyo never really followed his suggestions before maybe he was guilty like he should or looking discreetly at his eyes he remembered them from that fateful night that brought them to meeting Kagome in the first place. The start of the real end of the curse of course they didn't know this.

* * *

Kagome looked over at some kids playing at a playground with their mothers watching over them lovingly, Kagome wished that her childhood was like that but knew that any thoughts like that were nothing but a fool's hope.

**You are a loveless child. Reminding others of people that they either want or cant have.**

Her eyes darkened to a complete black as she then turned to look into the sky, yes now she could see why no one she knew ever saw her or even really liked, she was a loveless child…destined to be forever loveless…

Walking back to the house she then walked in without saying anything to Shigure whom she passed with out so much as a glance before walking into her room and locking the door, shutting the blinds and closing the curtains Kagome took off her uniform and laid on her bed.

Looking up at the ceiling Kagome then asked,

"Am I really loveless?"

Turning towards her bed she then pulled out a picture frame which contained a picture of someone's face that was shadowed, Kagome smiled this was the only person besides her aniki and Souta that treated her with kindness. 'I really miss you…'

"Otou-san"

End of Chapter 4!

* * *

I am depressed! I was playing this game Shinobi Legends and I was talking to this guy and all of a sudden he decides to not talk to me anymore! I knew I never should have entered the kind of relationship! XD Anyway it has only given me inspiration to make an update on all my stories! I will update soon as I can!

Lots of Love

DNM

Vocabulary:

(1)Sugoi: Amazing

(2)Otou-san: Father


End file.
